russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Snooky Serna is on TV
September 27, 2013 President and CEO Boots Anson-Roa managed to make her presence felt in the television industry. It started with specials like Homecoming Kapinoy and other youth-oriented presentations. Boots told us that for the first time, the network registered a net profit of P1.1 billion as of 2012 this year. The network has been able to remit some P50 million to the BIR for back taxes and another P30 million to its employees, Boots explained. The creative way in which the network has been able to settle these accounts. One way was to use exchange dealswith suppliers so that employees can get appliances instead of cash. The station's transmitter has also been repaired with a power of 60-kilowatt Harris transmitter and the main studio has been fixed. when it is finally privatized, the network will get an attractive price. The Kapinoy Network IBC-13, the undisputed number 3 television station in the country for more quality shows with its innovative and creative programming, home to the PBA and NBA basketball games. See for yourself: Snooky Serna-Go (YES!) with TG Kintanar anchors the network's longest-running flagship national news program Express Balita, Monday to Friday at 6:30 p.m. (Take that, Noli de Castro, Korina Sanchez and Ted Failon of TV Patrol and Mike Enriquez and Mel Tiangco of 24 Oras). Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso are reading the news in the late-night newscast News Team 13, airs from Mondays to Fridays at 11 p.m. starting September 30. The network's noontime variety show Lunch Break, Mondays to Fridays at 12:30 p.m. and Saturdays at 12 noon. It is hosted by Ryan Agoncillo, Joy Viado, TJ Trinidad, Nadia Montenegro, Bobby Yan, Pat Natividad, Carlos Agassi, Nicole Andersson, Smokey Manaloto, Manilyn Reynes, AJ Muhlach, Josh Padilla, Marlo Mortel and Alfred Vargas. The Sunday musical variety show It's Partytime (Sundays at 12:30 p.m. compared to the rivals of ASAP 18 and Sunday All Stars), hosted by Dingdong Avanzado, Lani Misalucha and Jeffrey Hidalgo along with co-hosts and performers are Anja Aguilar, Marvin Ong, MMJ, Nadine Lustre, AJ Muhlach, Aki Torio, Josh Padilla, Miguel Aguila, MJ Cayabyab, Hazel Faith dela Cruz, Michael Pangilinan, Josh Santana, Aria Clemente, Joshua Cadelina, Sofia Andres, Rodjun Cruz, Shy Carlos, Nathan Bareera, Yam Concepcion, Tricia Santos, Albie Casiño, Inah Estrada, Alexandra Macanan, Francis Magundayao, Ella Cruz, Dominic Roque, Inah Estrada, Kiko Estrada, Kelly dela Cruz, Bianca Yao, Charlie Green and Lance Christopher, is directed by Mark Reyes. Anja Aguilar in a reality singing search Born to be a Superstar, Sundays at 7 to 8 p.m. with a judges of singers Gino Padilla, Paula Bianca, Joey Albert and Dingdong Avanzado where contestants with a superstar treatment and the chance to perform in a production number on primetime TV. Filipino citizens, male and female, solo or group performers, age 13 to 25 years old and above are qualified to join the singing contest. Richard Yap known as Sir Chief's game show The Weakest Link, Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays 7:30 p.m., is pitted against Juan dela Cruz (Ch. 2) and Indio (Ch. 7). Award-winning TV host Drew Arellano's longest-running and top-rating game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Sunday 8 p.m. Vincent Santos in our Linawin Natin, Tuesdays at 11:30 p.m.; news head Maria Ressa in Report Kay Boss!, Mondays at 11:30 p.m.; Snooky, Thursdays at 11:30 p.m.; and Ben Tulfo in Bitag, Fridays at 11:30 p.m. The station has a blast for news. "Which is the owners pied someone from the news department to operate the station," explains Boots Anson-Roa, president and CEO of Channel 13 since July 1998 on the nation's programming and even the non-prime hours on the block-timers, like religious groups and telemarketing outfits. The burning news is Channel 13's emphasis on responsive and responsible journalism. "We'll try to avoid the pitfalls of tabloid journalism in the broadcasts. Tabloid journalism is the easiest thing to do, doing a service to your public," says Mayet Camacho,, news and current affairs director. She reveals that a number of people from print media on Channel 13's broadcast news staff. "We have a good combination of new and senior reporters from both print and TV. They include: Jeffrey Zaide, Kim Cardenas, Merwin Llanza, Nalla Aguas, Greg Gregorio, Lil Mateo, Pia Castro, Jinky Baticados, Judy Ann Amaca, Miko Mallonga, Monica Manganti, Dave Llavantes Jr., Mario Dumaual, Nimfa Asuncion, Marinette Panganiban and Lalaine Tiangco. Also, the station of Chito Cabatuando is the director of IBC's flagship news programs." The prime catch, hourly news update IBC Headliners (everyday at 10 a.m., 12 noon, 2 p.m., 4 p.m. and 10 p.m.), anchored by Jess Caduco, Czarinah Lusuegro and Greg Gregorio; when so to speak are the news anchors of Vincent Santos and Phoebe Javier on the news weekend Express Balita Weekend (Saturdays at 12:30 a.m. and Sundays at 12 midnight), Boots explained. "Although the thrust of the station is news and current affairs, we will also give the best of local and foreign entertainment as well as its sports superstars like the PBA and NBA players," Boots adds. They also have: Maya Loves Sir Chief (Saturdays at 7 p.m.), a sitcom topbilled by Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap; Whattaboys (Saturdays at 8:45 p.m.), which puts together in one sitcom today's top stars are AJ Muhlach, Josh Padilla and Marlo Mortel T.O.D.A.S. (Saturdays at 9:30 p.m.), a gag show with the combined talents of Joey de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Victor Anastacio and Hans Mortel with Bert de Leon as the headwriter and director; dear Heart (Saturday at 7:45 p.m.), a teen drama anthology is hosted by Viva teen princess Nadine Lustre; KapinoyLand (Mondays to Fridays at 11:30 a.m.); a flagship children show for kids like the characters of IBC mascot Mr. Kapinoy; TODAS Kids (weekdays at 4:30 p.m.), a kiddie gag show with a child stars Thirdy Lacson, Abby Bautista, Cassy Legaspi, Mavy Legaspi, Juan Miguel Urquico, Mutya Orquia, Aldred Nasayao, Andrés Muhlach, Sofia Millares, Juan Carlos Urquico, Lance Lucido, Xyriel Manabat, Miel Cuneta, Louise Abuel, Harvey Bautista, Bimby Aquino-Yap, Izzy Canillo, Timothy Chan, Kendra Kramer and Gerald Pesigan; a showbiz-oriented talk show Showbiz Star (Saturdays at 3 p.m.), hosted by the columnist Dolly Anne Carvajal and Anthony Suntay; a lifestyle talk show Joey & Teysi (Monday to Friday at 7:30 a.m.) hosted by Tessie Tomas and Joey Marquez; and Chinatown TV (Sundays at 9 a.m.), a Filipino-Chinese lifestyle telemagazine show hosted by the talented host are Wesley Chua, Lizbeth Yap, Louella Ching, Wendy Ty, Morgan Say and RJ Valentin. "Local programming in a challenging balancing act the mass audience above the masa-based market of C-D-E markets," explains Marco Amoranto, in-charge of local programs and productions. "Channel 13 will stick to the entertaining for viability, value-forming and educational. Mass media on the masa dience," she days. IBC has also kept pace with producing movies for television on telemovies, featuring the country's major stars and directors. The network's children's programming like Barney & Friends (Saturdays at 7 a.m.) with Barney, Baby Bop and BJ are the mascot characters and Sesame Street (Saturdays at 7:30 a.m.) for kids. The hit Japanese anime series: Time Quest (Mondays to Fridays at 8:30 a.m.); the hugely successful action-packed anime series Cyborg Kurochan (Mondays to Fridays at 9 a.m.), voiced by the actor Coco Martin as Kurochan; and Kirarin (Mondays to Fridays 9:30 a.m.). A phenomenal fairy-serye Winx Club (Mondays to Fridays at 12 noon, against Be Careful With My Heart and The Ryzza Mae Show; and Sundays at 8:30 a.m.), a fantasy series that follows Bloom and her five best friends Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Aisha in their day-to-day adventures at Alfea College; along with your favorite cartoons like Barbie (Saturdays at 8 a.m.), Lilo & Stitch (Saturdays at 8:30 a.m.), Grossology (Saturdays at 9 a.m.) and Rapunzel (Saturdays at 9:30 a.m.) The programs this writer in excited the quality soap operas of teleseryes are: Frijolito (Mondays to Fridays at 4 p.m.), an afternoon teleserye topbilled by Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr.; Carita de Angel (6 p.m.), the children's teleserye top-billed by Mutya Orquia; and Safe In The Arms Of Love (Mondays to Fridays at 9:30 p.m.), a teleserye top-billed by Cristine Reyes, along with Diether Ocampo, Cogie Domingo, Cherry Pie Picache DJ Durano, Nikki Bacolod, Vandolph Quizon, Say Alonso, Joanna Morales, Lucas Zamora and Biboy Ramirez, directed by Wenn V. Deramas. For home-popped buttered popcorn as IBC lines up blockbuster movies starring Pinoy cinemas. The Pinoy blockbuster movies with the local movies like Kapinoy Cinema (Mondays to Fridays at 2:30 p.m.), the best collection of local Pinoy movies from Viva Films and Sunday Sinemaks (Sundays at 10 p.m.), a Pinoy hit action blockbuster movies, a co-production of Viva Television. Also in the programming schedule are foreign soap operas: Nine Time Travels (Monday to Friday 10:30 a.m.), a Korean drama starring Lee Jin-wook and Jo Yoon-hee; Love Keeps Going (Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays at 4:30 p.m.), a Taiwanovela starring Taiwan stars are Cyndi Wang, Mike He and Eli Shih based on Taiwanese novel Wang's Love Song; La Madrastra (Mondays to Fridays at 10 p.m.), a new primetime telenovela starring the Mexican star of actress Victoria Ruffo; and Glory Jane (Mondays to Fridays at 10:30 p.m.), a primetime Koreanovela starring K-Pop superstar Park Min-young. IBC-13 studios are located at the headquarters of IBC Broadcast Center in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Old Malara, Diliman, Quezon City, Philippines. Based on the surveys of Kantar Media, IBC-13 is a strong number 3 position behind ABS-CBN and GMA, thanks to the PBA and NBA games contribute to higher station rating. Officers and IBC Board of Directors include: Eric Canoy, chairman of the network; Freddie M. Garcia, vice-chairman; Lito Ocampo Cruz, vice-president; Rey Sanchez, Channel 13 head; and Tessie Taylor, sales and marketing department. Tune in to be a witness of the station's birthing plants. Especially of the 6:30 p.m. news, watch Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar with the teleprompter to introduce. And the 11 p.m. news, see anchors are Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso reading a news with the report. 'Provnincial Stations' :IBC has more stations and affiliates, which include Laoag, Baguio, Dagupan, Mr. Amuyao, Mountain Province, Tuguegarao, Cabanatuan, Baler, Aurora, Iba, Zambales, Tarlac, Meycauayan, Lucena, Santiago, Isabela, Puerto Princesa, Naga, Daet, Camarines Norte, Legaspi, Zamboanga, Sorsogon, Roxas, Iloilo, Kalibo, Aklan, Bacolod, Binalbagan, Negros Occidental, Guihulngan, Negros Oriental, Cebu, Dumaguete, Tacloban, Bohol, Basey, Samar, Pagadian, amboanga, Dipolog, Ozamis, Tandag, Surigao del Sur, Cagayan de Oro, Davao, General Santos, Butuan, Cotabato, Surigao and Koronadal. :It will open more stations, as it gears for satellite transmission. 'IBC-13 Cebu' :IBC-13 Cebu's team of competent, dedicated professionals. :IBC-13 in Cebu in the commercial television, it is housed in the completelty Maguikay, Mandaue City and transmitter located at Kalunasan, Cebu City, it covers Metro Cebu, Northeastern Cebu including Compostela, Southeastern Cebu up to Carcar, Northern and Central Bohol and part of Western Leyte. :IBC-13 has a compact group of competent professionals determined to blaze new broadcasting trails in Cebu. They are well on their way. Feedbacks from Cebu viewer have been very complimentary. Cited are good programing, consistent signal and static free viewing. IBC TV-13 Cebu's programs, including a well-produced regional newscast Express Balita Bisaya are fast gaining local viewership in Cebu. In a recent survey conducted by Communications Arts classes of Ateneo among the college's faculty and students, IBC programs The Weakest Link, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, Born to be a Superstar, PBA and NBA emerged among the Top 25 favorite TV programs. :IBC Cebu's FM radio station iDMZ 898 Sayaw Pinoy! was relaunched last 2013. The station boasts of a powerful 20 kW FM transmitter. The DJ and master control consoles are the latest in technology. This early, iDMZ 898 Cebu is making waves, with its dance music, contemporary hit radio, urban, hip-hop, R&B and remixed music format and Davao's to 3 DJs who ar all with the station. :iDMZ 898 becoming number 1 in a recent survey among Ateneo Masscom students. 'IBC-13 Davao' :IBC-13 Davao is a showcase provincial station of IBC's state-of-the-art mother station in Diliman. It is housed in the newlt constructed, well-equipped IBC Building at the Mindanao Media Center, DPFI Building, Candelaria Street in Davao City, Philippines. :IBC-13 boast of a brand-new VHF 10 kW TV transmitter in Mindanao, known for optimum performance, maximum reliability and operational simplicity. :Its JAMPTRO antenna is one of the world's leading brand. Its 200 feet tower tower which stands 300 feet, is the largest and sturdiest in Davao City. It can stand up to 130 kph and earthquakes up to intensity 13. :When IBC-13 Davao on its broadcast, station manager Paul Palacio systematically gathered feedback from local viewers IBC-13's signal made the most impact on viewers of sound and image. :IBC TV-13 Davao's programs, including a well-produced regional newscast Express Balita Davaoeno are fast gaining local viewership in Davao. In a recent survey conducted by Communications Arts classes of Ateneo among the college's faculty and students, IBC programs The Weakest Link, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, Born to be a Superstar, PBA and NBA emerged among the Top 30 favorite TV programs. :IBC Davao's FM radio station iDMZ 893 Sayaw Pinoy! was relaunched last 2013. The station boasts of a powerful 20 kW FM transmitter. The DJ and master control consoles are the latest in technology. This early, iDMZ 893 Davao is making waves, with its dance music, contemporary hit radio, urban, hip-hop, R&B and remixed music format and Davao's to 3 DJs who ar all with the station. :iDMZ 893 becoming number 1 in a recent survey among Ateneo Masscom students.